La Otra
by mybutterfly
Summary: El problema con ser la otra es que piensas que el te ama exclusivamente. OneShot.


**La Otra**

El problema con ser la otra es que piensas que el te ama exclusivamente.

El me llenaba la cabeza de mentiras y engaños mientras que yo le creía ciegamente, sin detenerme a pensar que quizás no era así como el decía. Me hacia creer que me amaba descontroladamente y lo que sentíamos era mas fuerte que cualquier otra relación que haya tenido. Sin embargo, ella sigue ahí… y no se va.

Me dijo que no la quería y que estaba solamente con ella porque le había dado su palabra que nunca se iría de su lado. Se lo prometió hace un año.

Todos éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque creo que Karin conoció a Sasuke un año antes que yo. Siempre fueron amigos y Karin hasta estuvo en una relación con Suigetsu un par de años atrás, cuatro años antes que estuviera con Sasuke. Hace como tres años Karin engañó a Suigetsu con Sasuke aunque técnicamente ellos ya habían terminado su relación hacia un par de meses. Hasta el día de hoy, Sasuke y Suigetsu no se hablan y tampoco pueden estar en la misma habitación sin pegarse. La situación siempre será tensa. De cualquier forma, Sasuke y Karin se volvieron pareja y por la traición hacia Suigetsu, quedaron un poco marginados del grupo.

Y yo? Eso es lo que me pregunto a diario. Yo he pasado cinco años a su lado, siendo su amiga incondicional y defendiéndolo de cualquier persona que se atreva a hablar mal de el en mi presencia. Claramente lo tenía en un pedestal pero no me importaba. _Yo sé que soy especial para el_. Me lo he repetido tantas veces que ya me lo creí.

Nos dábamos besos tiernos en la boca de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando el me recogía del mis practicas médicas o cuando yo lo iba a buscar los sábados para pasear. Actuábamos como pareja, desde los celos hasta los besos, pero nunca se formalizó en algo mas. Sasuke salía con muchas mujeres y las besaba en el momento que el deseara. No le importaba si yo estaba ahí mirándolos o si me enteraba que se las había llevado al baño para un revolcón. Yo creía que estábamos saliendo pero sin tener algún titulo formal, no había mucho que podía decirle. _Sumisa_. Yo me enamoré de el, mucho antes que Karin pero nunca pasó a ser más que mejores amigos. El jugaba con mi corazón y yo lo dejaba.

Un día Tsunade me llamó a su oficina. Había sido elegida para una misión muy larga. Requería que me vaya a estudiar y practicar un par de técnicas medicas nuevas que recién habían sido descubiertas. El problema era que la ciudad quedaba muy lejos de Konoha y el entrenamiento era bastante duro entonces tenia que quedarme ahí por lo menos cuatro meses. Le conté a Sasuke y aprovechamos la ultima semana que me quedaba para pasarla juntos. En mi mente mi amor infantil se terminaba el primer día que partía. Tenia que seguir adelante con mi vida porque no lo podía esperar mas tiempo. Habían pasado años desde que lo quería solo para mi pero el seguía sin dar algún indicio que seriamos algo mas que amigos. Ya estaba cansada.

Quedamos como amigos y yo me fuí. Los cuatro meses pasaron en un instante. Yo encontré amor en alguien más pero no duró mucho. _No era Sasuke_. Y para cuando regresé parecía que nada había cambiado; Sasuke salía con muchas mujeres, Naruto amaba a Hinata y yo seguía sintiéndome sola.

No estaba previsto pero tuve que regresar otra vez aunque esta vez era por cinco meses. Ahí conocí a Sai, un chico lindo que me enamoró desde que lo vi. Su forma de mirarme, los gestos que yo reconocía como amor y su paciencia conmigo fue lo que más rescato de mi relación con el. Hicimos el amor muchas veces. No fue mi primero y tampoco fue el mejor pero lo amé. _No era Sasuke_. Regresé a Konoha y Sasuke estaba ahí para mi como siempre, como amigos. El terminar con Sai me había afectado mucho ya que estaba claro que era mi primera relación seria, a comparación de las otras que tuve, mucho más inocentes y no duraderas. Yo le lloraba eternamente.

Hicimos el amor. Fue una noche que habíamos salido a emborracharnos. Naruto se había peleado con Hinata y estaba deprimido mientras que yo seguía deprimida por Sai. Sacamos a Sasuke a regañadientas de su casa y como siempre no habló casi nada. Solo le dimos mucho alcohol mientras que Naruto y yo conversábamos y ahogábamos las penas. Al terminar la noche, Naruto llegó a la conclusión que Hinata era el amor de su vida y salió corriendo a buscarla. Me miré con Sasuke y los dos nos levantamos para irnos.

"Sakura"

Me volteé no solo al oír su voz sino al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi muñeca.

"Te llevo a tu casa"

Y se fue, dejándome parada afuera del pub. Corrí hacia el y caminamos hacia mi casa. Nadie dijo nada y no se escuchaba nada mas que nuestros pasos. Me sentía incomoda pues no sabia lo que pensaba. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y sentí como me jaló hacia el, poniéndome contra la pared. Me dio el beso mas apasionado que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Nos quitamos la ropa mientras entrabamos a mi habitación.

Era inevitable pero mi almohada olía a el. Eso fue lo único que rescaté de toda la situación. El ya se había ido y me había dejado desnuda, sola y destapada; así como mi corazón. La verdad que no esperaba nada más de Sasuke aunque en verdad si. Éramos mejores amigos y aunque no era muy sensible o hablador, no tenia razón para tratarme como una puta.

Creo que una parte de mi se rehusaba aceptar que me utilizó porque al día siguiente nos vimos en el entrenamiento y era como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Yo no sabia si eso era bueno o malo. Era bueno porque no habría nada incomodo que discutir y era malo porque mi corazón se había ilusionado. Lo odié con toda mi alma porque todavía tenia mucha influencia en mi vida. Todavía lo amaba.

Ese mismo día fui donde Tsunade y le dije que me de otra misión parecida a la otra. Necesitaba irme de Konoha, lejos de el, lejos de mis recuerdos. Si quería olvidarme de el, tenia que cortar todo, desde la raíz. Me fui a la semana siguiente y aunque Naruto protestó, yo no le hice caso. La decisión ya estaba tomada y para variar Sasuke ni una sola vez me pidió que me quedara.

Me quedé seis meses y casi lo olvidé hasta que un día tocaron la puerta de mi departamento. _Era el_. Asumo que rastreó mi chacra o que habrá preguntado por una chica de pelo rosado. No era tan difícil encontrarme. Lo hice pasar y se sentó en mi sala.

"Quieres algo para tomar?"

No me respondió. Su mirada negra penetraba y podía sentir como me iba intimidando en su presencia.

"Sasuke, pasó algo?"

"No me has escrito" respondió fuerte y claro, sin rodeos.

"Qué?" pregunté.

"Le escribes a todos menos a mí."

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. No le podía decir que no le escribía porque quería olvidarme de el… o si?

"Que haces acá Sasuke? Estás en una misión?"

"Respóndeme Sakura"

Suspiré. Lo conocía demasiado, tenia que responderle.

"He estado muy ocupada. Además, desde cuando a ti te importa lo que hago?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron para luego presenciar como una de sus cejas se levantaba, cuestionándome.

"Con quien te has estado revolcando?"

"Qué?" chillé mientras mi enojo subía con cada segundo que pasaba. "Sasuke vete a la mierda. Me importa un bledo que cosa quieras y la razón por la que haz venido. Vete."

Por un momento pensé que se iba a ir porque se levantó del sillón. Sin embargo, en vez de salir por la puerta, me acorraló contra la pared. Me agarró de la cintura y se recostó en mi nuca. Entre besos en el cuello y caricias debajo de mi falda me dijo

"Te deseo tanto Sakura"

Esa noche lo hicimos tantas veces que no recuerdo cuantas. Me sentía amada y _especial _pero debí saber lo que iba a pasar porque al día siguiente me levanté y ocurrió lo mismo de la otra vez. El me había dejado sin ningún remordimiento. Hasta ahora no entiendo que es lo que tiene que me atrae tanto. Debe ser su pinta de chico malo o quizás sea algo químico porque la realidad es que me toca y yo termino derretida en sus brazos. Ahora me doy cuenta que el es un manipulador que sabe exactamente que decir para mantenerme a su lado. Me conoce mas que a nadie y sabe exactamente que decir en cualquier situación. No lo busqué ni me puse a llorar. Supera Sakura, _supéralo_.

Decidí regresar a Konoha porque extrañaba a todos. Me hicieron una bienvenida en casa de Naruto y yo fui feliz. Me moría de ganas de verlos a todos de nuevo. A Naruto, Ino, Hinata, _Sasuke_…

Se me paró el corazón. Ahí estaba el, mas apuesto que nunca, mirándome fijamente y en sus brazos, Karin, mi amiga. Sentía que no podía respirar. Miré al suelo y me volteé rápidamente. Pero que hacían juntos?

"Ino" mientras le tocaba la espalda a mi amiga.

Ino se voltea rápidamente y en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación que sentía al verme casi llorando. Me jaló hacia el baño y no por nada era mi mejor amiga; ella ya sabia que me había puesto tan mal. Me contó que Karin y Sasuke estaban hace cuatro meses juntos. Saqué los cálculos rápidamente; me había acostado con Sasuke mientras el se acostaba con Karin. Sentía como mi estomago se revolvía y mis lagrimas querían salir. Ino solo me abrazaba pidiéndome que no haga nada estúpido, asegurándome que no lo necesitaba y que me olvidara del pobre imbécil.

Salí del baño diez minutos después que Ino. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrarme y retocar mi maquillaje. Al salir, alguien me jaló del brazo hacia un área un poco oscura. Me comenzó a besar como si el fin del mundo se acercara. Solo por su olor natural ya sabia de quien se trataba. Nos besamos mientras me tocaba por todas partes del cuerpo y sin saber que hacer, yo lo dejaba seguir. Era consciente de todo, de Karin, de estar en publico, de saber que el me hacia mal, de Karin…

Lo empujé y el me miró sorprendido, sin creer que lo acababa de rechazar. No me dejó moverme y en el oído me dijo "Iré a tu departamento mas tarde, espérame" mientras sentía un pequeño escalofríos por la espalda. Se fue dándome un ultimo beso. Me quedé petrificada por un tiempo, luego me acomodé el pelo y la ropa y salí a la sala donde estaban todos.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Naruto para enterrarme bajo mis sábanas. No sé cuanto tiempo habria pasado pero me desperté cuando sentí a alguien metiéndose bajo mis sábanas. _Sasuke_…

Pasó sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo como memorizando cada parte de este. Yo solo lo miraba a los ojos sin poder decir nada. Me estaba excitando. Hicimos el amor con tanta pasión que no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo. No podía pensar en Karin, en lo mal que se sentía engañarla, en nada. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba y el a mi. Me dejé caer de nuevos a sus pies sin saber que se convertiría en una rutina.

Yo lo llamaba mi novio pero sabia que estaba con Karin. Nadie sabía de lo nuestro pero el venía casi todas las noches a dormir. Entrenábamos junto con Naruto y si bien Naruto es bien despistado, el nunca se dio cuenta de mis miradas hacia Sasuke que demostraban unas ganas tremendas de quitarme el calzón y que me devore completa.

Ahora lo odio porque lo amé tanto. Era muy malo lo que estábamos haciendo, estoy consciente de eso pero no podía despegarme de el, en realidad no quería. Siempre estuve enamorada de el, que ilusa que fui en pensar que el lo estaba de mi.

"Sakura, ella es mi presente pero tu eres mi futuro. Tu eres la única que será la madre de mis hijos."

Una falsa promesa.

Ahora que tengo tiempo para reflexionar, nunca debería haberme enamorado de el. Y en lo que concierne a Karin, algún día le confesaré por qué hasta ahora no puedo verla directamente a los ojos.


End file.
